The Regalia Agency
by Axormin
Summary: Within the lucrative economy of controlling gambling sports, there was a Sports Agency that was the top of the top itself, the Regalia Agency. (Full Summary in story)
1. Kiss' Isozaki scouts out talent!

Summary: Within the lucrative economy of controlling gambling sports, there was a Sports Agency that was the top of the top itself, the Regalia Agency. But all of that was lost when a mud-slung scandal with the head of the agency and a willing client was brought to the public eye, dragging the group all the way back to the bottom. For two years the agency was a shadow of its former self...until the head of the agency Masaru "vulture" Vogel hired a young man with a lust and passion that could rival himself with a power that could turn the tables. Because for them to regain their throne, the only way to go is up.

* * *

 **Kiss 1**

It was truly an amazing experience.

The girl couldn't stop touching herself and breathing thick warm breaths as the young man's tongue burrowed deep within her passage, helping her add to her own pleasure by guiding her hand over her crotch and nerve points.

He pulled his powerful tongue out, causing a moan to rip out of her throat, her crotch already starting to drip on the bed.

He started to kiss her trained athletic rear again, each long lustful kiss adding a spark to a growing fire within her.

A flame she felt as something she couldn't live without anymore, so much that nothing would get in her way to relight it over and over.

The very thought excited and scared her, but the more his lips contacted with her rear's flesh…

Her body twitched violently as a feeling of release was dragged from the deepest part of her core, her body now empty of energy yet full of a strange serene.

"You okay?" The young man asked the girl, his voice a very low volume and soft tone yet radiating an aura of cautiousness.

The girl broke out of her blissful haze. "I-I'm fine…just didn't know that would be as…impacting as it was." Besides the girl's red tone to her face. It was still an unflinching flat look with tones of a slight smile.

The younger man moved himself over the girl massaging her back and hips, fingers pressing into her passage again. "Good, we still have quite a few things to go through. I hope you're ready, I want you to enjoy this as much as I am."

The girl had to put all of her willpower into not just demanding him to keep going, but he already made her back entrance extremely sensitive and hungering. "I'm ready to keep going." The girl quietly declared, getting her nude from the waist down form back into position.

"Great. Happy to hear we're on the same page." The young man lovingly kissed her ring of muscles (causing a small string of warm moans from the girl's mouth) , with his off hand went reaching towards his pants, readying himself to melt his client's mind.

After a few minutes of steamy and line-crossing passion, the young woman's fingers hooking into both of her passages in impatient hunger as her partner pulled back cleaning himself up besides her very hungering look towards him. As the dark red haired man put his dress pants back, he bent down to reach through his computer bag on the floor.

he stood up with a decently sized plug in his hand, a regal crown insignia masterfully engraved on the tip of the handle. "Since I think we've hit a limit for today, let's just see how deep we can get this in."

The young man circled the tip of the plug around the gaping hungering rear passage of the girl, the fingers occupying the lonely stretched passage quickly yet begrudgingly pulled out and then wrapped around the right wrist of the man.

The young man only smiled. "This might be late to say, but to the prosperity of our contract." He proudly and softly said as they both pressed the plug into her passage, it quickly accepted in with an astonishing suction, like a loving partner welcoming its other half.

* * *

 **Afternoon/ Nishinomiya Keijo Stadium**

A glasses wearing young man in a suit with its sleeves rolled up (a regal crown insignia sewn onto the left shoulder area), a carrier bag hanging across his body on his shoulder, a small pendent in the shape of the 尻 kanji on his neck, and dark red hair gripped the chain fence surrounding the trial area for Keijo.

"Kiss" Isozaki watching his first major client stand in waiting on the Land. It took very little convincing to make her willing to go show him her ability at the sport, as he was legally to follow her through her career till she hits the pro scene and then becomes a general extension of the agency.

In most people's opinions it was an overly generous offer, but his employer was in no position to do nothing but work themselves up from the bottom, all over again.

His thoughts faded to the back of his mind as the three guys on the Land were knocked into the water within seconds of each other, leaving his client Miyata Sayaka and a tall young woman with long black hair, a long white ribbon in the center of it's length.

Kiss could only smirk as his client's face stayed the cold predatory flat look she always wore, charging towards the other one with her rear, going for a finishing blow.

The black hair girl spun around and collided her obviously well trained rear to collide with Miyata's. _"Well, Miyata fully embraced my gift, and this girl seems to have potential..."_

Miyata won the clash with a swing of her rear and sent the girl flying a meter, and went for a killing blow, only for the girl to jump to the side in a panic.

The two continue to clash only to stay in stalemate, until the staff member supervising the match made them pause and think.

As the match started up again, Miyata charged in for a full power blow only to be countered by a Hip-up. (The girl's ass under their opponent's ass for which there then sent to the ground or flying into the water.)

Miyata unceremoniously crashed in the water. Kiss just watching the scene with disappointment and approval.

A few minutes passed and the two girls were on their way to the locker room to change. Kiss intervening Miyata on her way. His hands behind his neck, a slight smile on his face. Miyata visually ignored his presence, but to Kiss' practiced awareness it was apparent she was listening.

"Miyata, you were pretty great out there, but you need to refine a lot of that power, and this might annoy you for me to say this, but that plump reared girl, Kaminashi I think, has lot of potential. From just eyeballing it, she has a Gymnast's rear to your Judoka's rear. Also looks very tasty, wouldn't want to miss the chance to enjoy that meal."

Miyata just coldly looked away. Kiss' composure started to slip. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to offend, you're alot faster than her if you had the room for it.. besides your abilities haven't blossomed into a beautiful rose yet... but to maybe make things not sound so bad, you have around the same kinetic output levels. Your's a rapier blade to her cobbled together mace." Kiss skillfully gripped the right cheek of Miyata's butt. Miyata not showing a response, but tightening her rear in sequence with his squeezes, signaling she wasn't mad, just annoyed at herself.

Kiss couldn't hide himself from smiling at his growing Ass Whisperer skill.

"Miyata, I'm going to go get your paperwork all in order, so I'll see you in a few days, but if you get changed before I leave to sort that out." He went right next to her ear, whispering his words in confidence. "I'll give some decompression with some extra french kisses, okay?"

Miyata her face unchanged, turned her head and locked eyes with Kiss, very eagerly nodding her head in approval. "I'd really like that, Kiss"

Kiss smiled and walked off, leaving Miyata to go change.

* * *

 **Locker Room**

"Phew. I didn't expect the land to be _that_ unstable on the water. But it was super fun! I'm itching to become a player even more now! Right? Miyata-chan." Kaminashi declared, trying to lighten the silent tension of the locker room.

Miyata coldly turned her head towards Kaminashi. "…...Y-Yes, well…."

 _"She's at 'chan' already?"_ She thought to herself.

"You come here a lot?" Kaminashi asked,

"…Not particularly." Miyata responded. Not desiring to engage in conversation.

"Really? Figures, you don't got much of a local dialect either. Where's your home? Around here? Y'know your body is so slim! I thought a judoka would be bulkier…Your arms are slim, your abs aren't showing… and your boob-"

Kaminashi was interrupted by a cold stare from Miyata, the situation with her chest was very deep seeded personal matter and didn't want a talkative large ass (if Kiss wants to dine upon it, it's of course large and fleshy soft or tight and fit …and he has an endless buffet of the latter courtesy of her pampered posterior.) bringing the matter up.

"M-Maybe it's because of the pressure from grappling with the opponent?"

"…W-Who knows…" _"W-What's her problem….?"_ Miyata just pondered the case of having to be near this girl, knowing it was more due to what Kiss asked. _"...I'm just generally bad with these kinds of people."_

Kaminashi was giving a cheerful expression, but internally things were go just as smooth for Miyata as for her. _"Aw man, this isn't working, even though we're both shooting to be Keijo players…"_

The room went silent again…. "Ah, right! If it's okay with you, want to stroll around here with me?" Kaminashi asked, trying to bridge the social gap.

Miyata went out of her thoughts. Having finally finished changing. "Huh?"

Kaminashi stated to get uneasy. "I want to talk with you more and hopefully meet up again."

Miyata's lips shifted into a frown. "…I'm sorry, I've got to meet up with someone before they leave."

"What! Really! Was it that guy staring at you the whole time, or that woman that was scanning your body the entire match?" Kaminashi outright yelled in shock and then intrigue.

"Well then…See you."Miyata went off to leave. Not wanting to clue in the "Genki Girl" towards her personal and growing professional life.

"Ah,um….Then, maybe a way to contact-" Kaminashi started to walk after Miyata only to trip on her own socks, crashing onto Miyata with a slight squeal.

The two hit the ground with a somewhat loud crash sound. A silence filling the room as the two started to understand the position they were in. Miyata on her knees and elbows (a position that her mind usually recognizes as the prep to another arousing event in particular.) Kaminashi gripping her skirt and panties' waistband in a dead man's clutch, pulling them down enough for show her sculpted, masterfully pampered rear. A black chrome plug with a royal crown symbol emblazoned on the head of it, proudly showing in-between her cheeks.

The symbol made Kaminashi think of the same exact one sewn onto the sleeve of the suit wearing guy watching the earlier game. _"Is that guy her boyfriend, he's got a weird sense of humor..."_

"Ah...my bad." She said in apology, not able to say anything else.

Miyata turned her head to stare at her would be harasser. "M-My bad? That's not…"

Miyata quickly slapped Kaminashi's hand away and pulled her skirt up, turning herself to her back to face Kaminashi, who was still hanging over her. "…Geez, what is up with you?"

"Sorry, my socks got tangled up! Y'know, Miyata-chan, your butt's really cute…and you have some interesting tastes... was that in you during the whole match?!"

"Ye-N- SHUT UP!" Miyata yelled, completely flustered and blushing.

"What're you gals up to now?" A voice called out, the two girls turning their heads to look.

* * *

 **Meanwhile/Front lobby**

Taichi Omotenishi leaned against the support beam in the lobby waiting for his classmate Nozomi Kaminashi to show up from changing in the locker room.

The locker room was only down the hall to his right, so he should see when Nozomi leaves, so he can talk her out of wasting her time just playing a sport where she's playing gravure model sumo in front of crowds of sexually deprived men and women.

She could win gold for gymnastics in the Olympics, he couldn't let her miss such a chance, just for the sake of money. He couldn't…could he?

"Hey. You okay? You seem sorta out of it?"

Taichi looked up from his sitting position, seeing the dark red haired man that was hanging him over was the one that was next to him as he watched Nozomi and Miyata duke it out. "I'm fine…just thinking about someone important."

"You mean that Kaminashi girl? I was actually looking for her, she has the ass and the potential skill to be an amazing Keijo player…man, just thinking about it makes me hungry..."

"Um…okay, well…I never got your name…. mine's Omotenishi Taichi." Taichi asked, weirded out by the chipper young man.

Well, hello Omotenishi-san, name's Isozaki Fyodor, but everyone calls me 'Kiss'. I'm curious, what's your relationship with Kaminashi?"

"Me…well…" his expression darkened as he looked away. "Nozomi and I, We're just friends. I know her from school and our families have known each other for quite a few years. I think you would understand this as I honestly don't. She's an Olympic Level Gymnast, but she wants to go into Keijo, because the vast sums of money high level players can get."

"She seems pretty close to you. I think I get what you're coming from, so how about this? I go find her and tell her your feelings, and maybe she'll consider doing the Olympics to be with you and other things. Alright?"

"We don't h-" Isozaki already started walking away. Taichi just sighed. "…Have that kind of relationship…"

Taichi just laid his head against the wall. Today has gone pretty damn horrible for him, he'll never even be able to work up the courage to tell her how he feels until it's too late…he just wanted to lay in a ditch right now…

* * *

 **Stadium Office**

Kiss had found himself wandering to the administration office for the stadium, hoping to press his chance of finding Kaminashi and Miyata.

The door to the office was just opened, the sounds of young women talking prominent. He knocked on the door frame to the office as he leaned against it in a attention grabbing pose. "Hello, mind if I walk in?"

Chief Kadoga of the Nishiomiya stadium stared at the young man, his attention diverted to the two young women watching the match from the office window. "How are you? What do you want?!"

The balding chief looked at the symbol on the man's blazer and knew who he was instantly. "What's an agent from the Regalia agency doing here?"

"Checking in with my client, who seem to be just over there, if you don't mind." Kiss responded, walking toward the two lovely young women.

" **It's over! The winner of the Rokko Royal Blue Cup is #6! Takanashi Maya! The aquatic magician, Takanashi Maya! Congratulations! We've got a new champion!"** The stadium announcer shouted throughout the speakers.

"Phew, this was actually pretty stressful. Thank Axiom that #6 managed to turn things around. I got a bit scared." Kaminashi expressed, joyful at calling the winning competitor. Miyata had her usual calm and collected look on her face as she pumped her arm in victory, quickly looking to her right as Kiss silently stood to her, gesturing to not bring attention to him. Miyata gave a blatantly happy smile before her lips shifted back to a neutral look.

Kuroiwa Shizuko, the staff member that supervised Miyata and Kaminashi's match and brought them to the office clapped, congratulating the two girls on their predictions. "Well done, girls. Leaving aside the truth behind the net's condition, I didn't expect you two to spot the loose area like that."

Kaminashi chuckled to herself in happiness, enjoying the applause. "What made you figure it out?" Shizuko asked.

The question put Kaminashi on the spot. "W-Well…- ""…Her movement." Miyata answered.

"#6 moved awkwardly as she skipped over that area, So I thought that might be it."

"Ah! We noticed the same thing, Miyata-chan. That's surprising." Kaminashi returned.

"…. Surprising?"

"Ah, No…. I thought people like you didn't really pay attention to detail. See, Miyata-chan, you're a bit thick-headed."

Miyata just grumbled at Kaminashi's statement. _"I don't want to hear that from you!"_

The Olympic level gymnast awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "Miyata-chan, I have a question. Is the guy behind you your boyfriend?"

Miyata just gave a confused blank look.

Kiss only started to chuckle, before pulling out a business card and handing it to her, bowing slightly as he leaned forward. "Kaminashi Nozomi, correct? My name is Isozaki Fyodor, I'm a sports agent of the Regalia Agency, I'm the one that specifically does Keijo clientele, as Miyata here is a client of mine, and I was wondering if you'd want to be one as well? You have the potential for it, as an Olympic level gymnast, am I wrong?"

Fyodor gave his speech with a practiced bravado, something that made Nozomi a little shy to answer as to could lead to massive things depending on what she says.

"Well..my name is Kaminashi Nozomi, I've been told I was good enough to go for the Olympics if I really wanted to, but there's no money in that, and can I just say. Let me think about that matter, as I don't really have money to hire an agent of all people." Nozomi humbly responded.

"Well I'll give you time, but let me apologize for making you think about this whole matter, I'll take care of the paperwork involved with getting you enlisted into the Keijo circuit, how about it?" Fyodor offered, getting closer to Miyata, his right arm wrapped around her waist from behind.

"I was going to do the same for Miyata here anyway. So Miyata how's that sound, you get a rival to keep pushing you forward until you reach the utter top of the ranks. Even if she doesn't want to take my offer, you'll be together anyway with how the system works out."

" _Rivals…Me and her?"_ Miyata pondered in annoyance, as the person everyone for the last hour has been talking about due to quite literally flipping her ass into the water. "Kiss? Are you really sur-"

Miyata stopped herself as Nozomi held her hand out to her, A cheerful smile on her face. "Let's work hard together. Miyata-chan."

Miyata went to think for a moment and then smiled, accepting that... Maybe this girl won't be that bad to work with after all. "...Well. I guess…Yeah. Let's."

Kiss walked to the office staff letting the girl talk, gesturing to Miyata to what she understood as "he'll reward her with what he promised after finishing what he's doing right now".

"So, Kadoga-san, where do I go to get paperwork involving the enlistment process?" Kiss asked with blatant honesty.

Kadoga and Shizuko stared at the agent with confusion deeply written across their faces. "Haven't you done this before?"

Kiss' aura of bravado and confidence melted away into unpracticed awkwardness. "Well, I'm an official agent, certified, recommended by one of at-least eight years of job experience and everything. But, this is my first job unsupervised and not as the analyst assistant."

The two staff would comedically fall to the floor if they could…as the rug that was their assumptions was ripped from right under them. Shizuko was able to recompose herself, and grabbed two folders out of a box.

"I was going to give Kaminashi one of these, but I'll just give you two, just to be safe."

Kiss bowed in respect as he took the folders from her hand. "Thank you very much, Shizuko-san." The Regalia Greenhorn politely thanke before walking back to his two would-be clients.

The two were in the middle of a seemingly long dialogue, mainly Nozomi asking Sayaka questions about her and Kiss, the two pausing as Kiss stood in front of them.

"Kiss. Kaminashi won't stop asking me why I call you 'Kiss', and I'm not in any…willingness to explain. Could you tell her instead?" Miyata asked her agent, the emotional tone in her voice implying a deeper bond than what it would appear to be.

Nozomi continued to seem chipper even though Miyata has been sort of difficult with her for the last few minutes. "Yeah..'Kiss' tell me why Miyata-chan calls you that?"

"Why it's a nickname, obviously. Most of the my co-workers, even my boss call me it, it doesn't bother me, but I do have a name, and the reason why I'm called it is-"Kiss stopped himself as he walked behind Miyata and Nozomi, putting himself in a crouch, making himself head level with Nozomi's hips.

Miyata looked at Kiss with a slight smile, hoping she'd get her promised reward sooner after…even if it's in this room with other people, the experience was something comparable to an addictive drug, but without the negative long term effects (in her opinon).

The speakers went off. Interrupting Kiss' "Show" " **There has been a call to one of the customers. Miss Kaminashi Nozomi from Kobe and Mr. Kobayashi from Shinkou high school. Mr. Taichi is currently waiting for you at the reception desk. Please come to the main entrance urgently."**

Nozomi's posture shifted, ready to sprint as soon as Kiss finished telling her, her pants sagging downward due to her waist's angle and rear's succulent curve, showing the cyan panties covering the revealed upper half of her voluptuous rear.

"Is this." Kiss quickly dipped his head into Nozomi's rear, and kissed the upper side of her left pantie cover butt cheek.

The kiss only lasted for about two seconds, but it lit a flame in Nozomi, a flame that came with a storm of other feelings. Longing, power, trust, and pride. Feelings all centered around her own body and Kiss.

But under that firey feeling was something climbing through her spine and gently sparking through her whole body... something had awoken.

She started to run out of the room needing to burn all of the sudden energy in her system, leaving Miyata looking annoyed at Kiss and Kiss himself confused. "I got that she had to go…but to leave halfway through the first moments of foreplay is very…blue balling."

"Flirty Lamprey... Well how are _you_ going to apologize to me now? Since it seems you have a lot of groveling to do... or would sucking me off suffice?" Miyata coldly expressed with a smile that only visibly portrayed annoyance, turning her back to Kiss, yet leaning forward more then she needs to just look out of the window.

"Sayaka, don't be that way…you know very well how I do things…. Wait! Are you just squeezing my tongue?!" Kiss meekly and then confidently exclaimed.

Miyata just looked back, her posture unchanged. "I just wanted to see you squirm a little, since you've made me.. get like this, you needed to take full responsibility and handle the consequences of your actions. Without any doubts in your mind." Miyata explained, angling her hips upward to accentuate the signal for her desires.

Kiss used a potent chunk of his willpower to prevent himself from drooling in delight, licking his lips as his ability's drawback triggered. "No doubts, Gladly."

As the Keijo agent went to empower and decompress his Keijo client. Shizuko started to stare, slightly appalled at the shamelessness or ignorance of the two.

" **Hey!** You can't do this here!"

* * *

 **Few Days Later**

"So this is where she lives. Kaminashi Nozomi, eldest of three, daughter of Kaminashi Kobuo, traveling entertainer." Kiss without his glasses muttered to himself, reading off of the files on his tablet, his boss "Vulture" sent him after he pitched the potential of Nozomi at the office.

Kiss stood in front of the apartment complex that to his research, should house Nozomi. He'll get a client out of her yet.

He knocked on the door. Within seconds, Nozomi herself opening the door. "Hel…Kiss! What are doing here?"

"Well I have two answers to that, Kaminashi. One, I came to see about your decision with making me your agent. We can talk about how the money involved works out after you're a player, and two. I never got to finish what happened at the stadium." Kiss explained, starting to pout near the end.

"I never got to finish enjoying such a remarkable rear. I could the feel the power in it!" Kiss expressed, in what Nozomi hoped to be _mock_ woe.

"Why is this such a big deal to you? I get that I have a nice ass, quite a few people stare at it, though they'll never admit to it…wait we're going off topic. You can explain to me that later, but before getting to talking about me telling you if I'll let you be my agent or not. What did you do when you kissed my ass? Because I was literally bursting with energy, I was able to stand the most silent and unmoving I ever had in my life…and to top that off, I was doing push-ups and kegels for two hours straight! I'm scared and excited to know what you did."

Kiss composed himself, his posture and stance, one that radiated confidence and bravado. "Well, my _passion_ , which transfers from me interacting with the 'central sexual points' of a female, and subconsciously triggers the _lust_ and _latent meta-potential_ in a person, which is basically the base carnal instincts in a person, but when I trigger it, it overlaps with a person's current mindset and worldly perception, so becoming a massive reserve of survival instinct and energy. Most will be faster, stronger, and a whole lot harder to flinch. There is a condition to you knowing this, you have to sign the document where you will not blab about it to everyone…I don't want every female sports player in the country and then some trying to corner me in a room, pull down their pants and shove my face into their asses…even if that's not that bad of an outcome. "Kiss explained, generally pondering the pros and cons of the scenario he gave.

Nozomi just leaned her head with a confused look on her face. "You're weird. But you're weird like Miyata-chan…well after hearing all of that I'm honestly not sure if I would hire you, let me th-"

"The contract has it where I can cover all transportation and registration fees involved with your Keijo career up to the first whole year of your pro career, I also have a filled out registration form for you, as a gift of good faith." Kiss interrupted Nozomi, who has a look that could only be described as..." mind blown"

"D-Deal! Your hired! Whatever else there is! Let me see the documents, I'll sign'em!" Nozomi almost outright shouted in joy at the concept of not needing to worrying about money, and not having to struggle with filling out the four-page registration form.

Kiss handed Nozomi a paper binder with the words "Kaminashi" written on the top right corner, and then crouched. "Nice doing business with you, I hope you will enjoy our partnership, and as a bonus you're now co-workers/rivals with Miyata-san on an official level."

Nozomi looked at the crouched agent. "Well thanks for all this, you've made some of the issues I had with this irrelevant…So…Have a good day, I'll give you the documents in a few minutes and the rest at the registration center." Nozomi replied, starting to close the door.

"Wait…We need to certify this agreement. And I think you probably want another sample of that 'energy' don'tcha?"

Nozomi paused, thinking for a few moments before looking towards the Agent. "Hmm…okay sure, what do ya need me to do? Because I'm getting the idea this doesn't involve signing papers."

"I need you to turn around and pull your pants down." Kiss stated flatly, unflinching in his words.

Nozomi gave the dark red haired man that had to only be in his mid to earlier twenties a flat skeptical look… and just shrugged. _"Oh, what the hell. Might as well just find out how amazing this will feel."_

Nozomi did as she was asked and turned around, pulling her pants to her thighs, revealing the smooth grey panties showcasing the curve and tightness of her physically refined rear sculpted through years and years of Gymnastics.

"Thank you. I've wanted to taste this juicy tush for so long…I will not have you regret this." Kiss meekly said, before immediately yet gently using his hands to lower her panties and then placing his face into the core of her rear.

Nozomi was lucky as it was late afternoon and the majority of people that showed up on this street only showed up in droves during the morning and direct night. So it was quite deserted for the time being…and she would need it as soon as Kiss planted his lips on her rim, a fire was yet again sparked in her.

The more and more he did so, the more it built, and it built until it just became a pleasant and passionate blur of energizing and narcotic warmth as Kiss slowly but surely dug his tongue inside her passage, and when he finally finished his passionate rimming (his fingers skillfully groping her rear and teasing her vaginal and clitoral nerves) , she had passed out for a few seconds, long enough for her to fall forward, causing the door to close on Kiss and leaving her exhausted on her interior door mat with her pants and panties pulled down to her thighs…her rear and front tunnels dripping wet, giving her a very pleasurable, lingering tingling and hazy sensation.

When she finally came to her senses, she felt like she just slept very nicely for weeks, but only an hour at best could have passed.

She straightened her clothes out and opened the door, seeing a business card left on the door's front.

Nozomi picked it up and read it. **Regalia Sports Agency: Isozaki Fyodor: Analyst/Analist/Agent**

Nozomi just wondered what kind of agreement she just made…but she had the feeling it was probably something good…. Hopefully.

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN: This is a passion project for me. I personally love Keijo as a absurd satire series, and I'm having fun by uping the Jojosness of the series. The rules and powers this series comes with goes into it's AU Sister series, Asstrologers. A collab project I'm doing with my close friend Seiker( I'm sort of his writing Assistant, if you didn't know.), and if you're coming from that. Thanks for coming here to read the demon born of my passion for rear (and other rear-centric acts of intimacy.. plus Kiss is much grander of a buttlover) and epic satirical action.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys this and leaves reviews talking about the idea and concepts done in this series.**


	2. Meeting the competition!

**Kiss 2**

 **Keijo Kansai Branch Building**

Miyata was anxious. Not because of how the building was full of other people filing for registration, not because Kiss has filed her paper work for her, and not because from this day onward if things go as Kiss predicts she'll be working with Nozomi for a few months to maybe a few years…which is not that bad when she thinks about it, but what really put her off is her body starting to crave Kiss' _passion_ almost every day.

The plug (and it's one smaller cousin with it's series of larger sisters) was given to her as a sign of the contract and as a way to help deal with the side effects of the empowerment and decompression training. But she can't put her hand behind herself in-between her rear or in between her legs to move a toy back and forth in her body to relieve the addictive hunger growing in her system.

It just occurred to her, her line of thinking was just absurd right now, and how it just got to this.

She wanted to move past all the pressure of Judo and wanted to do Keijo as its financially secure and plays to her strengths. She hired an agent from the supposedly best agency in the country, and she willingly agreed to the empowerment and decompression training, she was asked to read the contract over, at least three times…by the agent himself!

They knew what they were doing and the controversy that could come with it. But it worked. She's been able to keep a cool composure during every test match and training session ever since, she's never felt tired in the morning ever since it started, and when she in the test matches, slamming her "weapons" (the term Kiss always used when serious talking about the central areas of a keijo player) into another person actually feels somewhat pleasant instead of painful. (She can appreciate her chest size lets her not feel pain when it hits things) She had the potential to last in a keijo match for hours, and that just made her happy.

She was happy about her relationship with Kiss, he didn't push towards anything, he may tease her but unless she gave the call, he wouldn't do anything involving her body. That trust and emphasis on consent made her grow to confide in Kiss and being able to confide in someone was such an emotional release for her. She always had hold up the standards and expectations of her family, and it made her grow tired of judo, lose the will to compete in it. Even if she could have gone to the Olympics and maybe even won gold, she doesn't regret her choice, this is something she enjoys. Playing Keijo, and she enjoys having Kiss at her side.

Especially since her body has started to crave him more than her mind wanted him as someone to confide in. She couldn't help herself from grinding her rear into her seat to give herself a shiver of pleasure through her body.

This kind of bodily desire and _Love_ would appear as perverse and outright deviant to a lot of girls outside the Keijo sports culture, but to her, she honestly didn't care. She didn't care about the vast majority of people and what they thought of her.

Kiss mentioned a few days ago, he got Kaminashi to sign the documents. Guess she'll have to fully be rivals with her. It wasn't that bad of a decision.

The cushion of the sofa shifted as Kiss sat next to Miyata, a smile on his face. "All your paperwork is in order, you can go get changed and wait for the exam, I'll stay around as I need to go see Kaminashi about her paperwork. You alright with that, Miyata?" Her agent explained.

His eyes shifting from his full eye contact with her and towards her body on autopilot, grinding her rear into the sofa cushion. "You know… if you keep doing that you'll burn a Bottom Eight shaped hole into that. I probably shouldn't say this , but you should just go to the bathroom and…"

Kiss went close to her ear. "Pull a few 'full body' shots out of yourself. You're quite capable of doing so." Kiss teased. Miyata blushing slightly, which made Kiss start to laugh.

"Why ya blushing? I thought you didn't see that kind of stuff as embarrassing, since it's only natural to like things you find pleasure in."

Miyata pouted and then started to give a thin smile. Quickly getting herself to her feet and walking off, going to calm herself down…in private.

Kiss stood up himself and pulled his phone out of a holster on his belt. Within a quick flourish of finger movements, he called his boss, Masaru Vogel, the "Vulture".

"Hey Boss, I'm just informing you that I'm at the Kansai examination building. Prodigy Judoka Miyata Sayaka is officially going to become a player, and she'll make it to the top. You can trust me on that…. Wait? you're already here?! Want to talk in person, sir? Understood. I'll be there when Miyata is changed and on the field."

Kiss hanged up, looking around the room when he heard yelling, yelling from a person he liked to think he knew well now.

Nozomi.

"Ah…One-One second please!" Nozomi yelled to the staff member. Who just looked at the girl with confusion, since she thought the girl was nervous when she was going through her papers…maybe she's….

"Well...um...like…um. Actually I... I believe I have a good body. I may look thin and my build might be average, but I think I've got what it takes. I believe I'll be a good player with some polish! And the proof is- "Nozomi jumped onto the sofa she was sitting on moments ago and in the air turned herself around.

Leaning forward and lifting her skirt with her left hand, "H-here…." a slight blush on her face as she shows her tight gymnastics sculpted rear in faded white panties. "See how tight they are! You can touch it if you want! I think you'll understand then. I've been training every day for the exam. So,um… I'll put everything I've got to become a player, so..Please… Don't Give Up On Me!"

"Kaminashi…I appreciate the show and the new pride you have of your ass, but…what are you doing?" Kiss asked, standing behind the couch opposing the one Nozomi is standing on. His eyes directly aimed at her rear.

"Kiss!? Well…uh…I'm trying to be impressive with my interview."

"What interview?"

"Huh…?" Nozomi returned…. honestly confused and starting to sweat…drops forming all over her legs.

"The interview is after the physical exam, as this nice lady here probably was going to tell you after she filed your papers." Kiss explained tilting his head towards the blonde lady that looked over Nozomi's forms.

Nozomi jumped down, the surrounded people laughing at the scene, and some impressed at her courage to even do something so absurd with pride.

The ribbon hair girl stood in front of the women, bowing in apology. "Um…I'm sorry it seems I made a lot of wrong assumptions…showing you something you like that."

The woman chuckled. "It's fine, if Anything lively girls like you are very welcome here. That's why, you should use that energy to do your best at the exam and the real interview at the end of the month."

Nozomi's attitude changed beaming positivity. "Y-Yes!"

The woman leaned towards Nozomi and whispered. "Also, you know, you have such a nice butt, you should try wearing more colorful underwear."

Nozomi started to blush. She can deal with the act itself, but talking about it and have someone make her recognize she was showing it to many people at once just got to her.

Kiss walked in front of Nozomi, trying to get her attention. "Kaminashi, you should go get a change of clothes. The physical exam is in a few hours, and they might start early if enough of the contenders show up early."

Nozomi's posture shifted and gave an aura of seriousness. "Gotcha, Kiss! See ya there!" And she started to walk away. Leaving Kiss just staring at the girl as Miyata walked up to his side, looking tried but extremely relieved and relaxed.

"What was she doing anyway?" The white-haired girl asked.

Kiss held his hand to his chin and pondered."What she seems to usually do, crush the tension with courage and positive thinking…I think."

* * *

 **Kansai Keijo Testing Field**

As his clients were doing the first stage of the entrance exam, Kiss went into the field's bleachers, looking for where his boss was.

After a minute or two of struggle filled searching, Kiss saw an looking attractive man in his late thirties to early forties, with lively grey hair in a very well kept suit, leaning over the edge, surveying the area filled with varies possible Keijo players, his face projecting a predatory aura.

"Hello Mr. Vogel, has your day gone well so far?" Kiss formally greeted his boss.

"Oh, Kiss. You finally got here." Vogel chuckled, Kiss gave a bittersweet look as he accepted his boss called him by his nickname like everyone else. It wasn't that he didn't bother him, just that he thought his boss would view him in a more respectable manner.

"I've heard you secured a contract with an Olympic level gymnast, and Miyata-san has seemed to take a massive liking towards you. I'm honestly impressed, you were not a bad call when I saw that gift and passion of yours." Vogel expressed.

"Why thank you sir…but I have a question to ask." Kiss asked, appreciating the flattery.

"Ask away, Kiss."

"Why are you here? If you're here just to check on me, I find that to be too strange for someone of your caliber, I could expect this of Slane as he acts like the older brother I'm okay with having or not having."

Vogel just chuckled. "Such a guppy. Well nice to see you're perceptive. I'm here because you're not the only one who is going to be pushing an untapped player into the professional scene. I'm here to show you what it will be like, a game of wits between agents as their clients duel it out. I know this may not sound important and everyone in the agency doesn't have a talent that has range capabilities but there will be times where you as an agent must make all the right moves to prepare your client for the worst. So as of now, Slane and I have already designated a client in the registration for Setouchi, not Suruga as they hand pick their students and only let their sponsors get any access to communication with students, what a bunch of elitists." Vogel started to chuckle at his own comment. Kiss a little stiff from the proclamation of competition beyond matches.

"Sir, I won't fail you. I will get those two to the top and let no one stop me."

"Oh we'll see, we'll definitely see. Well it's time to see if you picked the rotting meat or the bulls that will survive the kilometers through the heat." Vogel mused.

"Alright Vulture."

"Don't be a smart ass with me, Isozaki." Vogel said, looking generally unamused.

Kiss bowed in respect towards his employer."Understood sir." Kiss bowed in respect towards his employer.

* * *

 **An hour Later**

Kiss and Vogel walked out of the rain coated bleachers, umbrellas in their hands. "Kiss, you've shown you perfected your take on the decompression routine and your ' _Passion Arrow"_ is something to truly fear and respect for its power. I didn't have my client here, she's a nice girl and she'll reach very high, maybe even the top so it would have been different here, but you clients reached the top five or three of every physical exam. So I'm honestly impressed."

"Why thank you, sir. "Kiss replied. Scanning the hall for Nozomi and Sayaka. Finding them talking with a reporter duo.

"Good job, both of you. You looked really cool. I was mesmerized." The female reporter handed the two her camera showing the pictures she took.

"Right, we had a match about that photo..." Nozomi answered in shock.

 _"And I won…"_ Miyata kept from saying out loud. Taking the reporter's offered camera to look.

"Well then, sorry, but that's how it is." Miyata mentioned as she was going through the pictures on the camera, a dark look on her face.

"WAIT, WAIT A SECOND!" Nozomi yelled in embarrassment, grabbing Miyata from behind.

"Hya! What? I won, right? ...you're touching my- ""I know, but- I wanna be in it too. as big as possible! …. For the royalties."

"For the Royalties huh? Kaminashi, didn't know you were quite a greedy woman." Kiss teased, his umbrella back in his somewhat large shoulder computer bag.

The two girl looked at their agent, with varying looks that could be described as "where were you?" and "oh, now you show up."

Kiss looked away from the sudden atmosphere change. His attitude shifting to something meeker.

"May I see the camera?" Kissed asked politely as he quickly took the camera from Miyata. Looking at the photo taken, which seemed to make him snicker like a high-schooler.

"Ah, about that, I'm not thinking of using that photo. Oh, and there aren't any royalties. Mr. Regalia agent may I have my camera back?" The reporter asked.

"Oh, here you go, I'm amazed you can get such glory shots. "

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a complement. Well anyway, I took a good photo during the bottom-8, so I want to use that. Both of your clients look good in it."

Nozomi gave out a sigh of understanding. "Isn't that good enough?" Miyata huffed.

"…Wait, what do you mean by good?!" Nozomi asked, the words clicking in her mind.

"Well here it is." The reporter turns her camera around, showing the trio the photo in question. Which lead to Kiss just laughing profusely.

His clients turn to look at their manager, dark looks on their faces. "What's **so funny!**? Kiss?"

Kiss couldn't keep himself from laughing. "Both of you look like Vento Aureo characters, it's so ridiculous, Kaori-kun used to make poses like that to blow off steam when she wasn't training me, but I never thought I would see this ever again!"

As Kiss came down from his laughter, he noticed Nozomi and Sayaka having grabbed him by each arm and started to drag him down the hall. "W-wait, w-what are you two doing. Where are we going?"

The two girls looked amused with themselves as they have both ominously licked their lips. "We're taking you to the closest storage room." Nozomi said, completely unfazed by the connotation of her words.

"w-w-why are you taking me there!?" Kiss demanded to know, his composure completely shattered.

" **To punish you for your insolence.** " Both girls said in sequence, pressing the sides of their pelvises against Kiss' head like a vice, as they started to get farther and farther away into the distance. The guillotining sound of spats and sweat pants sliding to the ground imprinting to the deepest corners of Kiss' mind as they reached their destination.

It was rumored since that day the stadium storage closest was haunted by two dead maidens as one could hear their 'ghastly' moans and screams coupled with the wet sounds of a slimey demon.

Vogel just stood and watched his employee get dragged away by his clients, probably wanting to use his power to decompress or something. _"Sometimes I just wonder how he gets himself into this kind of shit. First it was his roommate having him kiss and pamper her ass for good luck, then one of Slane's client pounced on him, demanding she get the 'lover's' treatment before even going to her match, which just led to him giving her rear a very meticulous oral shine, and now his first two clients on his own are dragging him away to abuse his tongue with their bodies…."_ Vogel couldn't help but face palm. While the thoughts themselves weren't unattractive to him…it just showed how…strong armable his employee was, and it was just a worry.

* * *

 **Awaji Island**

"Miyata, I know I've said this many times already, but I want you to know that you can trust me with whatever is troubling you. I'm your agent, a Regalia Agent, so it's my job to make sure you are the best you can become, a true queen!" Kiss excitedly explained, a look of determination on his face.

Miyata just blushed, hiding her face behind a sports magazine she was currently reading, as the group waited for the bus to setouchi training school, for the enlistment exams.

"I saw Keijo sports, you looked amazing." Said Naka Sayuri, a curvy blonde woman that Sayaka and Nozomi met during their registration exam.

"Don't say that…" Miyata lifted her head from her magazine and locked eyes with Kaminashi. Kiss walking off to respond to a call he just received.

"You're finally here." Miyata said, Nozomi just silent, clusters of differing thoughts flying through her mind.

"Hey there, Kaminashi-san. You barely got here in time. The bus is almost here." Sayuri expressed.

"Mi…." Nozomi muttered quietly, all for her body to snap into motion, tackling Miyata. "MIYATA-CHAAAN!"

Nozomi tried to hug Miyata with all of her energy, leading to Miyata on the ground, holding herself from the ground with one of her arms. "Huh? What?"

"Thank the Axiom, thank Axiom you passed! Heck, if you passed you gotta let me know!" Nozomi yelled, waving hello to Sayuri as she happily looked at Miyata.

Miyata just stuttering from the whole chain of events. "I've been muddled ever since you hung up. Seriously, I've gone crazy with worry…. thank Axiom, there's no mammoth pile bunkering the crown plug..." Nozomi exclaimed.

"Whoa, where are you looking?" Miyata muttered to herself, as Nozomi stared at her long skirt covered pelvis. _"Mammoth…pile bunkering?"_ "Sorry about that. Some stuff happened..."

"Hm? What's that scratch on your cheek?" Nozomi pondered. Miyata surprised that she didn't notice a mark was still on her face.

"What happened? You were being weird on the phone too. "

"I-It's not a big deal."

"But your cheek…"

Miyata went quiet, getting to her feet, looking around for Kiss. "It's not your business. Don't be noisy."

"Wait Miya—Miyata-chan…."

Miyata disappeared into the crowd, quickly finding Kiss still talking on his phone, obviously aggravated. "So you're pulling a rug from under my feet? I get that Boss and Slane have clients already and some more they want to contract with, but why are You of all people, choosing to going catalyzing?! Joō and all of the other gambling sports agencies were very adamant about not doing the risky shit Regalia does. Hey, I'm not holding a grudge, I think it's the other way around….okay, fine. Don't drown yourself from sitting on that flesh throne for so long!" Kiss ended his call in bit of annoyance and borderline frustration.

Kiss turned around and looked at the solemn form of Miyata. "Sayaka, you alright?"

Miyata didn't answer, just stared at the ground, any whisper of an answer she gave hidden away by the crowds of surrounding people.

"Miyata, is this about you second guessing your decisions?" Miyata didn't answer, but looked away.

Kiss walked right in front of Miyata, leaning to make sure she could hear every word. "I'm here to support you, you made your choices and have told me time and time again you don't doubt them, so don't start doing so now. There might be people that think otherwise but understand that Kaminashi and I were really excited to see you here, ready to face the world."

Miyata stepped back and started to slightly blush. "Miyata, if you need to just think about it. Go find somewhere private and briefly lift your mind from the mortal plane." Kiss teased. Miyata walked off, her face recomposed except for the apparent blush.

Kiss watched Miyata disappear into the crowd and decided to walked back towards where Nozomi was. "Hey, Kiss! Do you know what's up with those reporters over there?!" Nozomi yelled towards Kiss as soon as she could see Kiss within the crowd.

Kiss looked towards the crowd of reporters surrounding a young modeleske blonde woman in a bikini top on a motorcycle, a bespectacled woman with a massively impressive blonde hair cut in an extremely high end greenish black suit holding back the crowd of reporters.

"The woman that's radiating imperial decadence is Cerys Ivashin, I'd rather not talk about her, she's dangerous..a true monster I guess you could say." Kiss explained, looking away from Nozomi and Sayuri.

"That's the former Japanese backstroke representative, Kusakai Mio. She won gold in Beijing. She's a prodigy who became Japan's best after starting swimming a mere five years ago! She also got the overall top score in the exam." Naka explained to Nozomi, who's expression went white from nerves.

"Hmm…this is quite tasty, Thank you ." A small distance away a beautiful girl in a floral sun dress and elegant floral hat was drinking a can of juice. "I only bought it for you Hanabi. It's the least I can do with how promising of a player you are. Well why did you pick that one of the hundred others anyway?" Vogel asked. Kiss in the distance, honestly surprised that his boss was here, catalyzing for Kawai Hanabi.

"I just got it because it looked unique. I could get some of this 'Sudachi soda' as a souvenir." Hanabi explained in a very sweetly tone. It was almost reasonable to expect heart shaped clouds to appear above her head.

"Ah, That's the former softball player, Kawai Hanabi." Naka explained to Nozomi, who's face twisted into shock as Hanabi crushed her soda can with playful ease and bounced it three times to make it land in the trash can quite a distance away.

"Her team won in the nationals thanks to her 115 km/h pitch, her control is outstanding too." Naka explained.

While Naka explained the big contenders going in the exam, Kiss saw someone he was unable to determine if he was annoyed or happy to see.

A very well trimmed and attractive young adult man, very apparently of Irish blood from the unsurprisingly smooth and alluring accent to his voice as he mingled with the players in the crowd, always looking back through his journey through the ocean of women of differing body types and power towards a violet haired girl, introvertedly listening to her heavy-duty headset, and reading through a questionable magazine, ignoring the reporters surrounding her.

Kiss just stared at his coworker, somewhat confused why he of all people was looking for him of all people, he was the reason he was given the nickname kiss, and had his pendent made for him, and teased him at every undamaging moment of his career.

The "Sinful prince" with the "Conquerer's Tongue" Cathal Slane. Walked closer to Kiss and grabbed him by the collar of his folded-up sleeve blazer vest, and quickly went into a passionate one-sided liplock with him.

….

…

..

.

Kiss couldn't move, his shock was so massive he couldn't even understand what was happening for at least ten seconds.

…!

Kiss pushed away violently, ripping Slane's very long tongue out of his throat, landing himself on his hips on the ground, unable to process the events.

He could only stare at Slane's confident open smile as he was getting his impressively long tongue back into the depths of throats and mouth.

"Well, thanks for letting me pitch the BL vibes, Asskisser." Slane matter of factly said as he was looking back to the violet haired girl, whose eyes glossed over as she stared at Slane and Kiss (mainly Slane, who was pushing all of his charm into his mannerisms).

Kiss let his mouth collect saliva and spit all of the traces of Slane's terrifying tongue out of his mouth onto the stone ground. "Fuck…just what the fuck Slane!? Are you fucking serious?! I'm fucking straight, you overconfident Irish prick! I can strike legal action against you for this, asshole!"

Kiss continued to make angry threats and obscenities at Slane, who just started to turn around, not caring in the slightest. "Kissass, you're making a scene. Just so you don't get any wrong ideas, I'm not into you in the slightest, while I might be Bi, I'm always the one calling shots, but that's irrelevant. This was a power play for something not relevant to you, and I wasn't trying to ruin what you had going for you. I could taste what you've been indulging in for the last five days, so..you've been tasting a lot of a Gymnast pre league, a Judoka pre league, and a slight taste of a kick boxer but pro league this time. "

Kiss just went silent, frustrated and enraged at his co-worker's arrogance yet impressed at how his anger started to fade away as Slane talked.

"Fyodor, nice to know you haven't just been eating their rears, you've gone both sides and the full course. So for that I applaud you, and with that I must go." Slane smoothly said, walking to the violet haired girl, having put away her magazine and was just staring at Slane with her fogged over eyes, taking her hand and talking about varies things with her, shooing away the reporters as she just seemed to be enamored towards the charismatic model-eske man.

Kiss had finally processed everything that has just happened and decided to just push it all down and move on, as he was only repulsed by the whole event, but understood Slane did what he did to get the favor of a supposedly high power Keijo player.

Kiss stood back up and looked around to find Nozomi and Naka getting survey papers from two men with megaphones asking the crowd to take a form and fill them out by the time everyone arrives at the academy for the exam.

Walking through the crowds of now non-stagnant people, he found Miyata staring deeply in confusion at the survey, he looked over her shoulder to see the survey himself, his face contorting in shock.

It was about food and breast sizes...

" **What the hell!?** "

* * *

 **AN: Kiss is such a fun character, yet also very complex and werid as a flipping Jojo's character. (Which is my goal in this. Make Jojo's style characters, because this series is very much that, serious yet absurdly so..) This has made me grow aware of my own sense of humor and how it's generally mean spirited (think KonoSuba, but include legit passion towards rears and how to have sex properly and such.)  
This is where I started to gain awareness of how I wanted to format the series. To make it more a character drama with bits of action, but it's less a visual flurry of many movements, more a duel of drives and powers between beings with 14.5% more than human ability.  
See All of ya' next chapter. Remember to enjoy the rear and bask in the greatness of their prowess.**


	3. Penalty Shoot to the truth!

**Kiss 3**

 **Setouchi Keijo Training School/ Evening**

Kiss sat at one of the desks in the facility room as the four groups of applicants were tested in the first exam of the "grinder". He was honestly trying to keep himself focused to prevent himself from just looking at the power radiating Kinetic meta-type rears of the former S and A rank Keijo players that were the teachers by talking to Ujibe "Siren" Nagisa, a champion Keijo player and headmistress of the academy.

"Ujibe-san, I want to say thank you for letting me stay on the premises. When you promptly forced all the other agency members to leave and come back in the mornings. Which I can say was…. mixed in the happiness of how much it gave me. So, I was curious why you let me stayyyy... are you even listening, Ujibe-san?"

Kiss just looked at Nagisa, she was very focused on doing her workout routine. As her thick body was starting to get to her…again.

" _I'm just going to be quiet now…"_ Kiss thought to himself as he was generally ignored by the former high level Keijo players who were talking between each other instead of even trying to notice him.

He decided to go back to his laptop and start going through all of the rosters of the applicants to make measurements of their Meta-categories and specifications, and of each one's career life and limit expectations. He started going through each picture he took of the applicants during the day and marked each name down in a spreadsheet to the roster he was emailed a few days ago, (where he had to personally remove some names due to the ones that never showed up.)

Within a few minutes of him going through the information he was just about already done…and wanted to taste the athletes' sculpted rears instead of just looking at pictures of the Keijo players in spats and varying sports pants.

As Kiss was just putting his face into arms to hide the vary apparent hunger radiating off him, a phone went off in the office.

"What!" Hokuto Hitomi, a former rank A player turned teacher yelled in surprise.

"What happened?" Kobayakawa Miku questioned in return.

"Th-the lifeguard said that group D is having an internal fight." Kiss stood up from his desk as soon as he heard group D, since he knew that Miyata and Kaminashi were in that one. He couldn't let something this early on crush his clients' career.

Miku and Nagisa who stopped her exercise regimen, went to go check on the group, as they'll have to stop such problems.

"Wait a second…That's not it." Hitomi said in a minor panic.

"Not it? In what way?" Nagisa inquired.

"They're not panicking because of differing opinions, but because they learned about the hidden exam."

Miku had honest surprise on her face. "It's out? How?"

"I don't know; it seems one of them realized it." Hitomi replied. Kiss had a strong idea which one, or in better terms which group of few figured it out.

"Who? Which examinee is it?" Nagisa asked.

Hitomi picked the roster for girls in each group. "Let's see…. This girl. #268 from Kobe, her name is Kaminashi Nozomi. Wait…isn't she one of regalia boy's clients?"

"She undoubtedly is, Hokuto-san. She very well is." Kiss said proudly.

Nagisa just huffed in amusement. "Well. _Kiss_ , what Vogel said about you makes sense now."

"I knew he would talk about what specialties I have, and how much of a contributing force I can be." Kiss exclaimed with positive bravado.

Nagisa held herself back from chuckling. "Well, he said you were a very passionate young man that can analyze a player from just watching them move around, a few other things about your passion and your _talents_ , which I won't go into details about because I do not think you of all people would want something of that knowledge public, and Vogel said one thing specific thing about it though."

"May I ask, which is what exactly?" Kiss asked, trying to non-verbally be chummy with the other staff members.

"He said that I could reveal to the applicants what you can do and possibly leads to you getting into a coma from all of the more…seamless applicants giving you concussions from multiple ass blows to the head, and then the more shame filled applicants doing something dangerous in their haze of irrationality." Nagisa said matter of factly, like it wasn't a possibility but an inevitability.

Kiss within a second was on the ground, bowing with his head to the ground. "Please forgive my hubris, Ujibe-san."

The three female Keijo teachers just stared at the groveling young man. _"How much of a submissive is he?"_

Nagisa couldn't stop herself from placing her hand on her forehead. "Get up Isozaki. It's wasn't a threat or even a warning. It was truly to just see what your resolve is…and that's something that still confuses me."

Kiss got himself up from the ground and patted his clothes off. "Well, ignoring that. It goes to show my clients are S rank material, I'm making sure of that." Kiss said with no bravado or added charm, just his natural passion. He said it as it was something he fully believed, making it near impossible to doubt him on that newly placed fact.

"Ujibe-san. One of the applicants in group D quite literally kicked down the door." Hitomi stated in the brief silence.

"I'm deeply sorry!" Kiss was again on the ground, bowing in apology.

Nagisa this time couldn't stop herself from groaning and bringing her hand to her face. This young man is truly a sign to how crazy yet interesting these students will be.

* * *

 **The Next Morning**

She couldn't make sense of it. Why did everyone think she was so different from herself last year. The only thing that was different was she's playing Keijo instead of Judo now. Everyone told her that she would win gold at the Olympics, she knew her family thought she threw her representative match as a show of her lack of respect for the sport…

It was never that. She just couldn't make herself compete for something she lost the passion towards, while the girl she let win had resolve and the love for the sport she lost in her years of training.

A passion she lost, but for her was now starting to spark back, for Keijo. She felt sexy and powerful every time she was on the land, out maneuvering every opponent with her ferocity and speed. Every blow with her sculpted rear resounding into the plug, filling her mind with adrenaline and euphoria.

She almost always had it (and as time progressed, it's sequentially larger sisters) in her, it just gave her such a feeling of fullness and especially relief when she played with it. Kiss gave her the plug for a few reasons but the one that stuck out to her was the plug was meant to make her be able to use her rear's inner potential and never notice fatigue or self-doubt about herself until the challenge was all over.

She never really thought about it, but the reason she very much enjoyed having a plug in her, getting "empowerment" training, going the full course with him as of this month, (she might get addicted to having the feeling of getting creamed inside), and just being able to keep her general composure comparable to a robotic battle babe was because of him.

What were her feelings for him? Friendship? Trust? Lust? Respect? Love...

She didn't have an answer to give herself, but maybe...

Her thoughts were pulled to a stop by a loud slamming sound coming from the nearby hallway.

She stopped walking as soon as she heard the sound. Looking around the empty hallway, she heard the sound of a person stretching their limbs and the slight jingle of a alien metal arrowhead pendent.

Kiss….

Miyata turned around and found Kiss walking up to her, a charming smile on his attractive face. "Miyata, you okay? You walked out of the lunchroom without telling me." His smile shifted to an emotionaless neutral look. "What's wrong? You can't hide from me when you have things on your mind."

"I'd rather not talk about it. It's not really something you need to worry about." She told him, she knew it was a lie, but she needed him to push it out of her. She needs that push…the flame that simmers in her that makes her not care about what others think…only what he thought.

"I won't try to pry then. Just tell me when you want to talk about it Sayaka, okay." Kiss calmly and somewhat sadly said. Miyata just felt anxiety and realization swim around in her body.

The relationship she had with him wasn't a normal one. His very touch relaxed her, and his enthusiasm built her confidence, but she's finally understood the underlying core to their dynamic. While she's under the power of the pleasure and comfort her gives her, everywhere else...

She had _absolute_ power over him.

It was a truly pathetic mess she was in. The one who controlled her psyche and made her stronger was fully under her control and he was completely unaware.

Kiss had grown more than attached to her. He failed one of the rules of their contract, he wasn't supposed to have romantic attachment and she wasn't either but…why did they?

"Sayaka, it's okay. You don't have to talk about it, but just remember I'm here for you, you don't have to cry. If you want, we can go find an empty dorm room and…relive some tension." Kiss consoled her, putting her in a sideways hug, a bright smile on his face.

She was…. Crying? Miyata put her left hand to her face and noticed the moisture starting to go down her face...how didn't she notice her own tears? But she felt a smile growing onto her face, Which was inching closer to Kiss' own. "K-Kiss. Thanks. I'd really like that. I think there's a dorm hall down this and to the right, Kiss could you do the 'Cr— **Announcement to all examinees. The practice exam will soon begin. Please change to PE clothes and be ready by 9 AM. Please note that it is not possible to retake the exam in case you are late."**

The loudspeaker cut her off, and she broke eye contact with Kiss, her face fiery warm. "Kiss I need to go, as much as I'd want to take your offer, I'm not making this whole venture, our contract, all for nothing." Miyata declared, a smirk on her face, her fierce and cold composure all back together.

Kiss couldn't help but smirk himself. "Well good luck with the exam, you won't need the luck, but know I'm going to be there cheering you on." Kiss messed with the hair on the back of his head due to the self-believed cheesiness of his words.

Miyata's smirk melted into a blank look, tightening her hands in fists… she started to walk down the hall. _Was she going to just let all of this energy build up in her?_

..

.

She spun on the sole of her shoe and grabbed the back of Kiss' head, locking her lips with his, pulling his tongue in her mouth with her own.

Kiss seemed like he was going to yell in shock, but just relaxed as the exchange continued, unable to make himself harm her in any way.

Miyata pulled back from the liplock, their tongues breaking from the quick interlock and started to sprint away. Not looking back.

Kiss reached out to grab her before she ran, only to let his arm fall, his hand slowly balling into a fist. Feelings he hasn't felt in years bubbled within him... he had to make sure she was okay, that what he's done hasn't crippled her.

- _Prince_ -

As the young man walked out of the hall, Sachiko Yamikumo finally had her face lifted from the wall it was being forced into. "What the hell bastard? Why did you do that?"

The model-eske man gave a serious look. "I hate those that believe there entitled to bring grief to others, when said others know of their own problems, and what's wrong with helping a co-worker out." He said, chuckling to himself. _"The shit I do for you, Fyodor. The shit I do for you."_

* * *

 **Setouchi Training Hall**

"First, I'd like to apologize for the events last night. We thought we were prepared for issues during the exam. We're extremely sorry that something so unexpected happened." The walrus women that is titled the siren declared to the crowd of applicants in the near filled center of the hall.

Nozomi walked through the crowd, needing to find Miyata, because she had never seen that kind of interaction between her and Kiss before.

Scanning the many varies hairstyles through the crowd, she finally found a ribboned set of pastel white hair. "Ah, there you are, Miyata-Chan."

The ex-judoka had slight shock on her face as she stopped mid-rearranging her hair. Nozomi with her Genki smile, lifted her shirt slightly and turned around showcasing her gymnastic sculpted ass in freshly bought thigh length spats. Something that excited her to no end. "Look at this, I brought tights this time. I wanted this since the first exam. How's it? Cool, right? It was on sale for 980 yen! If I had this at the bottom-8, maybe I wouldn't have lost to you. Right?"

Miyata just blankly looked at her sort of friend and technical business associate present her consort booty with childish glee. "We'll never know but your score would have probably increased."

"So I wanna have a rematch." Miyata just stared, partially confused.

"Wanna have a rematch with this test's score?"

"That's stupid. We don't even know what it's about. And we have no reason to. Last time there was the right to the picture, but there's nothing this time." Miyata stated as absolute fact.

Nozomi's look darkened. "There is something..."

Miyata's composure started to leave a crack and Nozomi fully knew she had to press into it to make it shatter to get the answers she wants.

"If I win it. You'll answer one question I have. Like 'what's going on between you and Kiss, are you deciding to break off the contract?'"

Miyata looked away, her hands curling up into fists. "Where…Did…You…-If I lose, I'll forget about this forever, and I'll even tell you a secret about myself, how about it? Miyata-chan?" Nozomi interrupted the obviously off kilter Miyata.

"So how is it? Are we doing it? Too scary?" Nozomi pushed, needing to get the Miyata she saw in the video, not the cold, fierce girl in front of her.

"What will you do with the answer?"

"A lot actually, Miyata." Kiss butted in, Miyata angling her head so her hair covered her eyes.

"We can talk about this later, but I think you should take the chance to compete with Kaminashi. I need to make some things clear to you, and I think we both need some time to think about it, okay?"

Miyata just nodded. Putting her hand out to Nozomi, who took her hand in return. "We're doing this, Kaminashi."

"Gladly, Miyata-chan."

The sounds of the surrounding crowd started to die down. Ujibe Nagisa getting back to her announcements. "Let's start with the explanation. This is the first practical test of the second exam. In order, all of you will perform the 'Penalty Shoot' test."

The crowd's roars started to resurface in honest confusion. "Heh, you may be thinking of soccer, but as this is still a Keijo exam. Of course, you won't be using your heads or legs." Ujibe pointed to the "A" cage of the three box cage areas with a massive circled letter on the ground, multiple bins with lights attached to them surrounding the center of the space.

Hokuto Hitomi walked onto the center of the A. "Evidently, you will use…" a ball was sent into the air from the repurposed volleyball machine, one of the lights attached to a metal bin, loudly clicked on.

As the ball started to quickly fall to the ground, Hokuto launched herself into the air, slammed her left breast into the ball, perfectly arcing the ball into the bin.

The crowd's roars of confusion shifted into surprise. Kiss had to take off his glasses as he couldn't fully believe what he just saw, he looked around the vast room and saw his boss, and the bast-his coworker. Vogel had a flat look on his face, his eyes surveying the area with lethal precision. Slane had a confident smile on his face, it almost appearing like he was going to laugh.

He saw it too! He had to! He saw the ball perfect its course in the air. "Hokuto-san is a Remote Kinetic Meta-type. Who woulda thought?" Kiss muttered to himself, Nozomi giving him a confused look, completely unable to understand what he meant, Miyata quietly pressing her wrists into her rear like a person would slap their cheeks to focus themselves in nervous habit.

"That's right, hit the ball with your chest...or your butt…." Ujibe paused to bring attention to Hokuto, who slammed another perfectly arced ball into an illuminated bin. "At one of the 12 drums whose light is turned on."

The crowd had mixed response, some people finding the whole thing to be absurd, others wondering if there just being put on a game show or worse.

 _-Cù Deamhan_ -

Kotone Fujisaki just pondering the whole "test" looking to her right as her Tongue Prince put a hand on her shoulder, the dreamy Slane-sama is trying to help her focus…he was so nice! Cerby was already twitching in hunger, Kotone's rear tightened against her control, fighting for control of her mind. _"Cerby, not now. Later. I'll feed you later, Cathal-Kun will gladly satisfy you."_ Her rear relaxed, happy with her offer. She sighed in annoyance. Having to up hold the legacy as a Keijo thoroughbred was just a bothersome experience to her, she'd rather become a writer exploring the depths of how much love could go between two beautiful and deliciously anally inclined boys, the thought of it could make her drip so much she could make a puddle on the floor, but since last night…it doesn't have a potent effect on her. She was now just longing for more. With a pinch on her rear (which caused a animalistic growl to surface in the crowd, other testers looking towards her direction.) she broke herself out of her thoughts and focus back on the instruction announcements.

-xxxx-

"The time limit is three minutes. You must remain in the circle the entire time. Any shots from outside the circle will not be counted. You can only touch the ball once. Meaning you can't juggle the ball. Of course, if the ball falls to the floor, or if it enters a drum that isn't blinking it won't count either."

When Ujibe finished. The crowd exploded once again talking between themselves about strategies, and the name of the test.

"What the heck about this is a 'penalty shoot'? It's more like an amusement park attraction."

"Actually, it's not that simple to kick with your chest and butt...Hmm? Kick with your chest and butt?" the women in the crowd discussed. Pondering the characters of the name of the test.

The crowd silently went into shock as they noticed the puniness of the name.

"Any questions? If there are none, let's start." The crowd started to disperse.

Kawai Hanabi looked to her agent. " Mr. Vogel, do you know many points we'd need to pass?"

Vogel just huffed. "Kawai, it's not a numbers game."

Hanabi just tilted her head. "What do you mean Mr. Vulture."

Vogel just sighed, muttering to himself. "Tell a girl I have a nickname and they'll use it eventually and endlessly. Well Kawai, see this as not something you haven't already done, physically."

Understanding flickered across Hanabi's + pupil eyes, a smile forming deeply on her face. "I get it now, Mr. Vogel. _That._ Well don't expect much, I want to surpass it."

Vogel smiled in return. "Good girl. You have all the makings of a legend, you'll reach amazing heights, I just know it."

Naka Sayuri was worried. "Nozomi-chan, what do you think? Is there a trick to this?"

Nozomi just leapt into the air. "Yup, for now I'm thinking it's the coolest to yell something when you hit it, Like, **Falcon!** "Kiss was able to see the transparent form of a bird following her form. "But let's get real for a moment. Hukuto-sensei did something to the ball when she hit it, she wasn't cheating, but she did something"

Kiss huffed in amusement. "Kaminashi, you're a perceptive girl. More than I think anyone would ever understand you to be." The lingually gifted agent muttered to himself.

"We'll call numbers at random, so please come forward when you're called." Ujibe called out to the crowd.

"Examinee #765 Hashimoto-san Court B, Examinee #405 Kimura-san Court A, Examinee #267 Miyata-san, Court C"

Miyata straightened her face and walked to the court. Kiss walked behind her, causing her to stop. "Miyata, I know this is probably not the time for this, but I'm deeply sorry for screwing up..." to her it's wasn't his fault" …and leading to things ending up this way. I hope you could forgive me." It wasn't his fault, it couldn't be.

"Kiss, It's not your fault." Miyata muttered to herself as walked to the court. "It never was."

" **Please enter your designated court, The Exam will now start!"**

The three examinees went into their designated courts **.** Hashimoto and Kimura struggling with getting any decent shots. Kiss just watched every muscle in Miyata's body shift in graceful harmony when she moved, his glasses glinting in pure intensive focus.

* * *

- _Gear_

It was frustrating. I screwed up and it made me simmer with anger. But I couldn't let my self-hatred cloud my focus.

When the balls were around my head height I spun around and braced my ass to hit it like a volleyball. It flew through the air almost perfectly, but too hard as it landed in the barrel, almost bouncing out.

It wasn't enough, the strike, it felt good, I needed more. More. Just more, I want all of this endless frustration to just melt into pleasure.

The force from my ass slamming into the ball (which were very dense rubber and foam, making a nice rewarding sound when I hit, like I was slamming my ass into an overly talkative genki girl's face) caused my new enjoyably larger plug to shift, dragging small breaths out of my throat.

Mixing with the adrenaline from the tension and my frustration, I felt good. Very good, so good I was wondering if maybe my crotch was moist and I couldn't notice at the moment.

As I refocused on my surroundings I could feel the immense heat coming off my ass, it was steaming, maybe even giving off smoke. For some reason, it only felt like a compliment to me. Like it was a symbol of the power I had. A sign of achievement showing I could slam with that kind of speed and power.

As the next few serves came and went as my mind fully honed in on scoring as high as I could. Except something was off. Some of the balls had…different properties to them. Besides the two times I had to swing shot the balls with my chest. (the very force sent vibration through my chest making it hurt like the void, like my breasts were being crushed and ripped off... if my chest was larger it would hurt on such high intensity..)

When I braced myself, and put my energy into my step, changing my speed from zero to sixty kilometers within a second (I always needed to get more oxygen in my system after doing so for some reason) the ball hit my left cheek dead on, but it just absorbed all of the energy I put into it, forming around my glute like rubbery memory foam, bouncing towards the illuminated barrel but I knew it was off course when it bounced off my ass.

I noticed something was off but it had to be a fluke, until the last ball was served and yet again, the form and energy behind it was perfect but it wasn't the way to serve those balls. The timer went to zero and the staff yelled it was over.

As I slowly got up from my eighty-degree angle bend, without a thought, I slapped both my ass cheeks with the heels of my hands, my plug seemingly rewarding me by shifting around more.

When the tests are over for the day, I'm going to end it off by rewarding my ass for all it and its shifting companion for their hard work.

I stood up straight and I put my fingers under the rims of my athletic shorts and adjusted them back in place, they always seem to jumble upward when I braced, sometimes even pushing against my ass' heartfelt companion.

"#267 Miyata-san, 12 Hits" The staff member yelled out, the watching crowd of fellow examinees just in awe as I had scored the highest so far. Wonder if Kiss is…Kiss…damn...

I was impressed at myself…I feel so much calmer now, and I think I now have the answer I'm looking for.

Nothing will get in the way of my decisions.

Nothing will make me doubt what I've chosen in life.

Nothing.

* * *

"The rating is 'Good'" Ujibe Nagisa authoritatively told the crowd Miyata's rating.

Kiss just let out a long breath, a smirk growing on his face. He went to turn around and find Nozomi to give her an idea of how to do well, but ended up colliding with her body, she had the same idea he did.

As Kiss got himself up from the ground. Nozomi reached out a hand to assist. "Oh, I'm sorry Kiss. But I need some ideas here. Do I just need to score more than Miyata to win or is there something else to it, because I don't know why but there's this…feeling I have that there's more to this? Since Miyata was giving off this burst of force when she slammed the balls, I can just feel it in my butt." Nozomi explained to Kiss as she helped him up.

"Kaminashi, I'm impressed and somewhat surprised you knew some of that, but you're right. There's more to this than it appears. From some questions, I asked yesterday, the ratings have five different steps, good is the fourth one from the bottom. So, Miyata did very well, but she didn't do the exact thing desired...but she showed she had the... _specialty_ a legendary Keijo player would need to succeed." Kiss explained, Nozomi went to ask more questions only for Miyata to walk by them and firmly grab Kiss' wrist.

"Kiss, I'm alittle tired, and we need to talk. I want my spoils… I think I deserve them, something needs to be replaced quickly before I get frustrated again." The former Judoka declared, Kiss half complying to come along.

"Say-Miyata, shouldn't you wait to watch Kaminashi do her exam, we can talk later. I understand you want to talk alone, but I'm also her agent and I need to be there when she does her exam."

Miyata let go and crossed her arms, looking away from Kiss, her face turning rosy and warm.

Nozomi went after the two. Wanting to question Miyata. "Hey Miyata-chan, you did amazingly, so what did you do? Anything special? How's your chest? Was it okay? You're flat as a board, right? Did it hurt?" Nozomi rapid fired questions hoping if she asked enough different things, atleast one will be answered. She only received a death glare from Miyata, for which Kiss had to wrap an arm around her stomach, which seemed to make her almost instantly relax.

"Kaminashi, give Miyata some time to herself, you need to ready yourself for your test. Got me?"

"Got'cha" Nozomi replied giving a thumbs up to her agent as she walked back to the courts.

* * *

- _Precision_

I get to show everyone how awesome I am! It's so exciting!

Mr. Vogel's watching as well so I can't look bad here, but sadly...when have I ever done poorly on something.

The first few balls were extremely easy, I needed to barely even concentrate to blast my energy into the balls in one exact pinpoint making them fly beautifully into the barrels with my loving ass.

It has so much love to give, and the balls all gladly received it, like the face of a loving boy…

But like those sexy boys, they disappeared in fear after the first time I could get enough release from them.

Maybe I could get them to go to their knees and beg to stuff their faces in it, only getting what they want after I get to taste their own juicy bootys..

My tushy was getting too jovial, too greedy as I could feel it's lover getting antsy with every love filled slam.

My reverie was broken when the latest ball didn't want to accept my love, it wanted me to accept it's and that cannot do. So, with an extra shift in my hips, rotating my whole body into it. I pushed enough energy into to make it beautifully arc into the air…so elegant of a show.

"Crap. I'm getting more turned on by how pretty that was." I couldn't help myself from sharing the pleasure I was getting and giving during this whole test. It did make a good show when everyone is impressed or intimidated by my love.

As I kept going, I couldn't help but start to grow a little bored as my body almost went on auto pilot, I could feel my irises be overwhelmed by love as my ass continued to receive and give.

Some of the other girls that I've never really seen before were in the other cages, except for Fujisaki Kotone, who was soaring in the air, only using her chest the whole time, like she was trying very hard to not let her rear have some love and seemingly listening to music even without her headphones. What a bizarre Ass-girl! makes me wonder what Meta-type she is...

While my attention was away I didn't angle my buns right but I just threw power into each one more then the last as it went on. Sending some so hard they almost dented the chain link barriers of the court.

As the timer buzzed and I had a moment to relax, I was hungry, I was hungry for some prey to crush, to see some overconfident weaklings squirm at the sight pf my butt's true form and those that weren't that bright collapse under my power, it was right for my place as a predator.

I sharply took a deep breath. My ass' hunger was overwhelming; it was too teased from the continuous shadow combat. It needed some physical love…soon, it was rare for it to bring me to that place of my mind. A warm and beautiful place, but a dangerous one.

"Kawai-san, 10 hits" the staff member called out to the crowd. Guess I didn't do as well as I thought.

"Your rating is 'Exceptional'" I could only smile, the crowd soon had a wave of shock among it, making my rear just tingle in pride, its smooth metallic lover sinking deeper into itself.

I walked out of the court and scanned the area finding Mr. Vogel standing by the chain link barriers of the court. His hands were in his pockets, but he had a brilliant smile on his face.

He thought I was awesome! Within seconds I had to focus my entire brain to keep myself from jumping up and down in happiness, but nothing could stop me from having an amazing day.

Absolutely nothing!

* * *

" **Next to Court A, #268 Kaminashi Nozomi-san."**

"Me?" I said out of surprise.

Naka-San was sent to Court B as I stood on the center of the large circled A symbol on the ground.

My butt's internal muscles started to tighten to the point of being hard as stone. Ignoring my body doing things on their own for a moment, I scouted the surroundings of the court.

Kobayakawa-sensei was at what I thought had to be the main computer for the lights. They've obvious done this test many times before as the device had a barrier that prevented me from seeing where her hands were.

I'm just going to have to accept I don't have an easy way out of this. I slapped my hands on my stone hard rear like the way Miyata always did.

My rear relaxed and started to feel a lot lighter, and even limber… maybe I need to do this kind of thing more.

I looked to see if Kiss was waving me luck before the test started, only to see Miyata-chan standing next to him, watching me…. Wow she's actually curious how well I'll do.

I heard the sound of the ball being launched into the air, quickly getting into a ready stance and waited for it to get closer to the ground.

I quickly searched for which of the drums had its light on. Rotating myself as I hopped, readying my swing.

I briefly lost my timing for when the ball would be the proper height, but when the ball past my vision, I felt a twitching inside my left glute and I spun on my left foot slamming my ass into the ball.

The ball was sent flying into the chain-link fence surrounding the court, directly impacting Oshima in the head…

" **Kaminashi-San, Miss"** the speakers announced emotionlessly.

"Where the shit are, you aiming at!? Did I glow? Is my life that bright?" Oshima outright roared at me in anger.

"…Sorry. "I replied, unable to really give any other response.

I moved from that brief mistake and braced myself again.

This whole thing was a lot more precise then I ever really expected it to be. Miyata-chan was focused right off the bat…. I guess that shows the gap in our skills.

But I'll do this to prove to her I can keep up with her!

The second ball loudly launched into the air.

S-Shit, it's already in the air!

Okay, I need to calm down and focus. "Kaminashi, you idiot! You're over the line!" Oshima yelled.

My rear twitched, the feeling in it directing me towards the ball, only for it to slam into my head. Unceremoniously bouncing on the ground.

" **Kaminashi-San, Miss.** "

Am I just going to fail this and disappoint Miyata-Chan and Kiss?!

This continued to repeat itself for a minute in, my rear just starting to mildly burn and go tingle in selective places like it was screaming at me...

As I aimed the lit barrel, the ball just hit the rim and bounced onto the floor, the sounds of its bounces like announcements of my failure.

" _Miyata-chan was rocking this… why can't I hit any?"_

I started to stand straight. My ass slowly relaxing like a bottle emptying its pressure. _"Are my muscles just fried there? Or… Is my ass ugly? Like I can't hit well because it's misshaped?"_

As I thought to myself how I wasn't doing well. My butt was internally sparking like an annoyed cat not given their meal on time.

" _That could be it. Back when I helped Dad practice magic. My ass got stabbed tons of times… I bet that made it so incompatible with balls…"_

I moved my hand to check the area that got stabbed the most, my rear calming down as I made contact, suddenly tightening to the hardness of metal under the tips of my fingers.

" _Huh... maybe this will work… "_

I closed my eyes and felt my rear shifting in tightness and muscle priority. I could hear the next ball coming towards, one of the barrels flicking to life.

I went with what my rear was directing me towards and with a resounding slam…

" **Kaminashi-san, Goal!** "

It was a very weird experience, getting in the moment advice from your ass, but it was something I was just all for at the moment.

With her (it's my ass I'm calling it a she!) assistance, I finally figured out the trick to this test.

" _I kept focusing on the drum when I aimed, but that was wrong. You need to focus on the swing."_

Because I was aiming the ball incorrectly, the motion in my hips wasn't accurate enough to even get it in properly.

" _So to hit the ball in a specific direction. Swing your hips..."_ my ass alerted me of the ball falling from my right.

With a quick series of motions in seconds. _"Straight into the angle you want!"_ I felt this liquid like energy spiraling around in my glutes, only for it to disappear as the side of my left hip impacted the ball, sending it straight into the lit barrel.

" **Kaminashi-San, Goal!"**

Yes! Hell yeah! Time to score perfectly from now on.

For the next minute I was scoring goal after goal, it was only getting easier.

My rear was starting to somehow give me an idea of the kinetic force each ball had as it fell in the air.

This latest one was weird, but I'm going to snipe this dead on!

I angled my hips for a perfect shot, but as I impacted the ball, it felt like it was engulfing my ass.

The surprise had me lose balance and as I pressed my foot onto the ground, the ball bounced off into the air.

Bouncing off the ground to right in front of the lit barrel.

" **Kaminashi-San, Miss"**

" _What was that? It didn't have any power…was the ball out of air by coincidence or… was it what my ass was warning me about?..."_

My rear gave me another precise code of internal twitches accompanied by sensations of small sparks of energy, signaling me of another ball coming towards me.

I looked around and the lit barrel was to the back left of the court.

I went for a swing into the ball, my rear giving this feeling of weak pressure before impacting. The ball once again engulfing my ass before bouncing off and onto the ground just before the lit barrel.

" **Kaminashi-san, miss."**

" _I-I knew it! It's a different material. My ass has been warning me about that… somehow… I wonder..."_

I briefly closed my eyes, letting my ass guide me.

Spiraling myself as I followed the… senses of my ass. My Ass sense... slamming into the ball, and it landing into the barrel.

" **Kaminashi-san, miss."**

" _What!?"_ I opened my eyes and noticed I aimed at the barrel just below the actually lit one…

" _So I should keep my eyes open and listen to my Ass Sense at the same time..."_

The ball was a normal one, my rear automatically compensated for the density of it, but to let it do that, I need to focus only on listening to my Ass Sense, which will lead to me having garbage accuracy.

The next ball was in the air and I had to bet on my ass clueing me in on the density of the ball!

* * *

Kiss could feel his mouth watering as he could feel the kinetic energy swirling around within Nozomi's skintight athletic shorts covered rear.

He could feel it in his gut, she has awoken to that potential he tasted within her. The power he evolved within her with Passion Lamprey. The rear awareness Vogel has explained to him that all of the Goketsu, the strongest players in the whole sport have to some extent or another. It's an ability that leads to becoming a Keijo Queen, a Prize Queen.

" _I made an epic pick. Miyata and Kaminashi will so shape the future of Keijo, I just know it!"_ The Greenhorn Agent thought to himself in excitement.

He saw Nozomi go into a stance, her posture showing she was putting all of her focus into her rear. Letting her Ass Sense guide her.

Kiss tasted the thin but potent aura coming from her ass.

Miyata leaned her head on his shoulder. "Kiss, she's insane if she's going to decide it completely on her butt's instinct. I know she has good reflexes but that's absurd."

"Miyata, trust her on this...you'll be coworkers for the majority of your career."

Nozomi's rear clenched as the ball made contact with her, sending it flying toward the barrel with a single motion.

" **Kaminashi-San, Goal!"**

Nozomi grinned. Kiss started smiling himself. " _She's finally gotten a grasp on it."_

Kiss could see the Energy pressure come from Kaminashi's lower half, spiraling herself and slamming her hips into the ball.

" **Kaminashi-San, goal."**

" _If I can focus that swirling feeling in my rear, I'll be able to score these without any issue."_ Nozomi thought to herself as her Ass Sense alerted her of another ball falling down.

It was on the other side of the court….

It was a squishy ball; her rear was clenching in preparation as a signal to her.

She started to run for the ball and then broke into a cartwheel, spiraling on her hand to slam her butt into the ball, sending it in the lit barrel.

" **Kaminashi-San, goal!"**

" _I have to be sorta appreciative that I actually spend most of my life practicing gymnasts… maybe if I use this kind of movement when I get to races…"_

Another ball shot out to the other end of the court, Nozomi started to run at, breaking into a somersaulting roll that had her barely touch the ground as she kept her center of gravity chest high.

The ball was sent flying into the lit barrel, bouncing off the rim onto the ground.

" **Kaminashi-San, miss."**

Kiss touched his pendent as he watched intently, a neutral look on his face. "She's going to beat your score. She already scored more hits, but it's all up to this last one."

The last ball was on the other end from the court from Nozomi and the lit barrel was the closest one to her… It was the hardest shot possible.

Nozomi ran as soon as her rear clenched to alert her of her surroundings.

Halfway through her sprint she started another cartwheel, continuing it as her centripetal force built to immense levels.

Her cartwheel continued and then bursted into speed as she went into a somersault.

Her right hand had to bear all of her weight as she spun herself twice before her the ball contacted the midpoint of her cheeks.

"Ass Cannon!" The ball dogged slightly into her rear's bouncy flesh. A large cracking pulse sent the ball flying at extraneous speeds as a large amount of the kinetic energy in her ass transferred in it.

The ball landed straight into the barrel causing it to lift vertically as the ball continued to bounce around in the barrel for atleast thirty seconds.

" **Kaminashi-San, goal!"**

Kiss smiled in honest approval. "A Player's Ass Sense is her greatest companion. It's going to be strange when Kaminashi won't need me… but it means I'll get to focus entirely on you, Miyata-chan." Kiss teased.

" **Stop! That's it!"**

Miyata gave an annoyed blushing look to Kiss, having literally no tolerance for his humor in this current moment.

"Come on, Sayaka…. I know this isn't the right place to say this. But, I will return whatever feelings you have."

Miyata just looked away, her composure broken in milliseconds.

Kiss wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding her to the front of the crowd to hear Nozomi's score.

"And #268 Kaminashi Nozomi-san. 15 hits and your rating is… 'Exceptional'!" Ujibe announced to the crowd.

The crowd gave out a storm of annoyed grunts and gasping awe.

Miyata looked sullen, leaning into Kiss' shoulder. The subtle motion of her hips grinding into his side causing the agent's face to heat up in anticipation.

Nozomi was cheering and discussing with the members of the crowd, cutting her conversations short when she saw Miyata, walking towards the former Judoka.

Nozomi gave a calm smile. "Looks like I won. You gotta keep your promise. Spill what's this..." She made a waving moment over Miyata and Kiss. "…whole thing's about."

"Kaminashi, we can talk about this later. Miyata would want some time to herself, to de-stress." Kiss told his client, his voice not hiding the inclination of protectiveness.

"Oh, come on! I doubt – "

"Sorry, please, please, let me pass. Sorry." A female employee with long cream brown hair in a white lab coat with glasses and camera equipment hanging from her pockets and sides, politely walked through the crowd.

"Um...Ujibe-san, about #268's results just now… a second, please." The employee whispered into Ujibe's ear.

" _268's my number..."_ Nozomi noticed.

Ujibe nodded. "I see. Let's take a look."

"Huh? What? What's this about my results?" The Kansai girl asked with very obvious worry.

The siren looked to Nozomi. "I apologize. We need to look over your results again."

"Look over?"

Miku walked through the crowd. "What? Did I miss something?"

"It should be faster to look at the video." The employee said.

Miyata and Kiss followed Nozomi as she was guided to follow the instructors.

In a back room, the employee was connecting one of the test footage cameras to a TV. "Please wait a moment. It's rolling"

Nozomi looked in brief surprise as it was high quality footage of her test.

"It was really the very split second... so I thought that just maybe… let's… oh, here! Right here."

The footage stopped on Nozomi doing her Ass Cannon move. A strange energy wave effect emanating from her butt.

"I'm zooming in and moving two seconds." The supposed researcher zoomed in on the image and it showed Nozomi's shoe scraping the surface of the floor outside the court.

" **My laces are outside the circle!"** Nozomi yelled in shock.

Miyata leaned onto Kiss' shoulder to hide her audible sigh. " _Your foot touched the floor first..."_

Kobayakawa Miku tried to hide the sweat on her brow. "Oh man… I really missed that."

Ujibe thought silently for a moment. "I see, that hit will not count."

Nozomi's eyes went wide. "What?! "She desperately stares at her Nagisa. "No way... It's just my shoelaces! You can ignore that kinda…"

"Sorry, but I can't. That's final." Ujibe coldly said.

"Don't be like that, see, clothes don't count. It's the insides that count..." Nozomi argued.

"Kaminashi, I think it was more than just your laces that hit the floor." Kiss added, trying to avoid being the center of Nozomi's pleading.

"Huh? Shoe too?" Nozomi moped in defeat.

Ujibe walked out of the room and grabbed the mic, clearing her throat. "In corrections Kaminashi-san's score is 14 hits. Your rating is 'good'."

Nozomi's face briefly lost detail in her shock, falling to her hands and knees in defeat.

"I only had it for two minutes! I had everyone's attention too…" She cried to herself in arguably comedic despair.

Miyata turned away from Nozomi, dragging Kiss with her. "That's a tie, then."

Nozomi refocused herself. "Nooo… But I was the winner for a moment!"

"A moment." The former judoka deadpanned.

Nozomi followed Miyata who was silently dragging Kiss by the arm, out of the gymnasium.

- _Shiri Ai-_

Nozomi's hair shaded over her face as the group reached the outside. "Huh… And I really... wanted to hear more about you."

Miyata didn't turn around, only gestured for Kiss to stay out of this conversation and wait. "Why? Why stick your nose in? It has nothing with do with you. What reason do you have…?"

Kiss sat on the edge of the roofed walkway connecting the buildings, listening but choosing to abide by Miyata's wishes and stay out of the 'delicate' conversation.

"A reason... That's obvious. It's because…"

Nozomi smiled. " _ **I love you a whole lot."**_

Miyata's composure melted again into rose tinted cheeks. "Huh?"

"You're the first friend I made on this road to Keijo Queendom. I wanna work hard with you, and get stronger with you. When you're having issues with how you feel. Instead of blitzing the whole thing consulting someone or just talking it through is more helpful."

Miyata's blush grew a few shades deeper. " _Did she see me make out with Fyodor this morning?"_

"But I can't help you with ways to make your boobs bigger. Miyata-chan, you stopped growing already." Nozomi said with complete innocence.

Miyata fought the urge to facepalm and sighed. "You know, if you wanted to learn about me, you could have just looked me up on the internet. I come up on the first search page for my name."

"What? Really?! Well I guess I didn't need to have this match. From now on I'll remember to look things up…wait, what did you do for it to be on the internet?"

Miyata had started to walk down the path, Kiss sitting against the support beam to her left. "…Not much, I just lost the qualifiers. Everyone's expectations were on becoming the Olympic representative, the expectation was so high, I even got subsidy money… and I let them all down. Everyone's earnest dreams, completely destroyed."

"…Really, what happened?" Nozomi asked, completely drawn into the very different topic.

Miyata leaned against the support beam, her rear almost appearing to disfigure the metal. "Apathy. I lost on purpose. I easily let go… all of their hopes."

Miyata took her favorite seat, a very stress filled sigh rushing out of her mouth as she laid against him. His arms gently wrapping around her stomach. (His hands slowly wandering down her shirt towards her spats.)

Nozomi sat next to Miyata, a concerned look on her face. "Ah…Yeah…well, I did hear about it... Wait... Apathy?"

"…Yeah, I threw away the qualifiers match against everyone's expectations."

"Wh-Why...? Something happened?"

Miyata paused. "...No, nothing. I'm just a terrible woman."

"Miyata-chan..."

"Sayaka, I would never think you're a terrible woman. I promised I'd be there for you, and this might be rude but this sounds exactly like the talk we had a couple of months ago..." Kiss chuckled, his right hand rubbing along her upper thigh, a rosey tint forming on her cheeks.

Nozomi submitted to her awkwardness and looked away from the heart warming coupling.

Miyata fidgeted, Kiss' glasses fogging up. "Anyway, regardless of everyone else, I have to get good results. The selection committee here probably knows about what happened, that I'm contracted to Regalia, and they aren't likely taking it nicely. So I have to be good enough to make them disregard that."

Nozomi was quiet in thought for a moment. "I see, a lot happened." She stood up, a smile growing on her face.

"Alright, I won't ask about that anymore. But let me just say, no matter how terrible of a woman you are, I'm on your side!"

Miyata gave a small smile, only for it to fade into a neutral look as Nozomi leaned towards her pants. "So Miyata-chan, you normally sit on Kiss' lap whenever you have the chance? I never got to ask about what's happening between you two... but I can see…. How you acted in the storage makes sense now! I'm happy for you Miyata-chan!"

Nozomi started to jog away. "Kaminashi-San! Wait, it's not like that!" Miyata yelled in panic, only to sigh as Nozomi was too far away to hear her.

Kiss tightened his hug on Miyata. "We don't have to talk about it, but I'm fine with what we have. I'm one of the youngest people to be an agent. So this is probably a very dumb thing, well… it's hard to say, but I just feel amazing when I'm here to be a supportive force for you…" Kiss was cut short as he felt Miyata's spats covered sculpted rear grind into his crotch, the corners of her lips curving upward as she felt his bulge rub up along her butt's curve, stopping as it pressed over the outline of her plug.

"Fyodor-kun, I know it's not a good thing, but I'm happy you care about a selfish person like me. It's sorta embarrassing to say this, but… could we be more then just what we are, outside of when I'm competing?" She said with a thick blush on her face, laying on Kiss' right shoulder to avoid eye contact. Her rear pressing against his bulge with increasing force, for only their clothes preventing a intimate scene from occurring.

"Sayaka, I'm happy to do that. I'm always happy to make you smile." Kiss beamed, grinding back in response to his now official lover's own.

Miyata slowly moved from her lust filled pelvis lock and rotated herself, wrapping her arms around her partner's neck. His hands moving to exactly where she wanted them. "Sayaka, if you wanna replace the plug for a short while, we'll need to be quick..."

"Kiss, I was trying to push that to later today… You make things so difficult at times…" Miyata groaned as her legs and arms tightened around Kiss' sitting form, her head laying against his neck, her spats and panties sliding against her skin down to her thighs, unbuckling Fyodor's pants as his warmth rubbed against her muscular rear's flesh, an unbridled moan coming out of her throat as her Regalia sigiled plug was lovingly shifted out.

The sociopathic summoner Prince could only smile as they went into a quick passionate interlock."I love you too, Sayaka."

 **-To Be Continued**

* * *

 **AN: This was a pace changer of a chapter. It defined the relationships of our main trio and showed that maybe Kiss has something else to him besides being a supportive buttlover that's good at his job. Kiss and Miyata's relationship was an accident, a very happy accident. I didn't plan for it, but it just naturally happened and these two are just insatiable and cute together. Besides the relationship things there is more hints and mentions of what actually makes prodigy Keijo Players special and powerful. All will be told in due time I suppose. If you fine ladies and polite gentlemen want to send a review with your ideas. Send them my way, we'll have a fun chat!**


End file.
